The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives
by angel-pinkglitter
Summary: She thought she was normal. Until she found that book. Then she was whisked away to a new school and had to deal with a new life, a new set of friends, a new kind of destiny, and a love that will guide her through. New Characters.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that seems familiar. Harry Potter and all his friends and enemies belong only to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: The First of Summer

It was a gloriously sunny day in the Philippine Islands. The weather was so nice-hot, but not too hot. Classes had just ended, and teengersteenagers were crawling prowling the streets of the city, trying to find a place to hang out and celebrate the beginning of the summer with their friends. One of these teenagers was Jasmine.

Jasmine Stanford was a part-American, part-Indian, part-British 15-year old living in the city of Manila. She was pretty, to say the least, with lovely tanned skin, sparkling blue eyes the color of the sea and long, wavy brown hair streaked with gold from the days she spent in the sun. She studied at an exclusive all-girls private school, where her grades mattered to her more than life itself. Her friends, a bunch of quirky, artistic and grade-obsessed girls, were also top priority on her list.

One thing you should know about Jasmine is that she fears failure above anything else in the world. She never likes it when someone is disappointed in her, so she tries to be the best she can be.

However, what Jasmine does like, is magic. She loves the possibility of something happening, just because. Since she is quite a bookworm, she reads about witches, warlocks, faraway lands and castles, spells and potions and whatnot. She also loves another kind of magic-romance. A romantic at heart, she writes stories of love and life in her free time.

Some would say she is profound. Others would say she is complex. Still, others would say she is a loon with a pretty face. But Jasmine doesn't care.

So, anyway.

Jasmine and her friends, Nicole, Marie, Angel, Jean and Lynne were at the mall. Jasmine and Jean were at the bookstore, browsing the shelves and looking for the newest summer reads while the others were down at the food court. Jasmine was, of course, hanging out by the mythology and magic section, looking for a book she hadn't read yet.

Jean came up to her. "Hey Jas," she said, calling Jasmine by her nickname. "Take a look at _this_." She held up a very thick, rather worn book with a leather cover. Dangling from the spine was a moon-and-star charm, and in faded letters, it read _"Everything you need to know about Witches."_

"Wow," Jasmine breathed, taking the book from Jean and flipping the pages. "Where did you find this?"

"Can you _imagine_?" Jean enthused. "I found it over by the_ sale bin. Unbelievable_." She rolled her eyes then grinned. "I thought you might like it."

"Like it?" Jasmine asked, looking amused. "I _love_ it! Thank you for finding it! I owe you one, big time." She turned the book over to look at the price tag. "Whoever tagged this book must be _crazy_. It's at 90 off!"

"Whatever, dearie." said Jean, crossing her arms. "So, are you going to buy it or not? I swear! Putting it in a sale bin! What a waste of good books..." she trailed off, backing out of the aisle and looking at something far away. Jean squinted her eyes, then widened them in surprise.

"_OH MY GOD_." Jean nearly screamed. "That is Jeremy King!" Jeremy King was the president of the debate team over at the school across theirs. He was charming, handsome, and smart. Jean obviously had the hots for him. "If you'll excuse me, I shall go into stalker mode now." Jean grinned evilly.

"Are you going to _jump_ him?" Jasmine asked, worrying about her friend's sanity.

"Maybe." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't you start with me! Lynne already gave me a lecture about jumping guys. Besides. Once I'm done stalking, we will work on _your_ love life."

"My love life... that is _non-existent_? Jean! You have _got_ to be kidding me. I do not really want to hook up with anyone." Jasmine groaned.

"Once again," Jean said, moving out of the aisle stealthily. "Whatever, dearie."

"Have fun stalking!" Jasmine said a little too loudly as Jean left. She then looked at the book in her hands. She could feel her fingers tingling with excitement. There was an alluring aura about this particular book…something that felt, well, magical for lack of words. She wanted to open the cover right this moment, but she knew she had to wait until she was out of the bookstore.

She walked over to the cashier and paid for the book.

As the cashier was wrapping her purchase for her, she felt...odd, as if someone was watching her. Call her crazy, but Jas used to feel like someone was watching her all the time. Those feelings became more frequent after her fifteenth birthday last year. She would turn sixteen in a week. She turned and looked around the store. After scanning the store for a second, Sshe caught a boy with messy black hair and glasses looking at her. She squinted a bit. He looked about sixteen and British. He certainly didn't look like anyone she knew.

She turned back to the cashier, who was holding out a paper bag containing the book. "Thanks," Jasmine said absently before she walked out of the store to the food court to meet up with her friends, still wondering why that boy was looking at her.

Author's Note: I have this little plot bunny in my head, and I just hafta hafta let it out. So. Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Alright? I ask just a few minutes of your time to tell me what you thought of this. Please review, it will certainly help me when I post future chapters. Also, I am in need of a beta. Any takers? ü


End file.
